Jinnah family
The Jinnah family (Urdu: خاندان جناح‎; Gujarati: ઝીણા કુટુંબ,جھينا کُٹومب) was a political family of Pakistan. Jinnahs have played an important role in the Pakistan Movement for creation of Pakistan, a separate country for Muslims of India. The family held the leadership of All-India Muslim League, and its successor, Muslim League, until it dissolved in 1958 by martial law. Originally from a Gujarati background,4 they moved to Karachi from Kathiawar, Gujarat in the 19th century.5 Jinnah's paternal grandfather was Premjibhai Meghji Thakkar. He was a Lohana Rajput from Paneli Moti village in Gondal state in Kathiawar in Gujarat, India.4He had made his fortune in the fish business, but he was ostracized from his vegetarian Hindu Lohana caste because of their strong religious beliefs. When he discontinued his fish business and tried to come back to his caste, he was not allowed to do so. Resultantly, his son, Punjalal Thakkar (the father of Jinnah), was so angry with the humiliation that he changed his and his four son's religion, and converted to Islam.4 Jinnah’s father Poonjabhai Jinno was a first generation Muslim with Khoja Ismaili Firqa belief, however, the next generation switched their belief to Shia Islam.4 Muhammad Ali Jinnah (also referred to as only Jinnah) and Fatima Jinnah, have been important figures in the history of Pakistan. Jinnah is considered as the founder of Pakistan and he served as the first Governor General of Pakistan upon independence, while Fatima played an important role in the struggle for Pakistan Movement and was the founding mother of Pakistan. Jinnah and Fatima have remained extremely important and well-respected figures in Pakistan, even after their deaths. Several public places, universities, and hospitals in the world have been named after Jinnah and his sister Fatima, and the former's birth and death anniversary is among the public holidays in Pakistan.78 Members of the Jinnah family The ancestors of Jinnah were Hindu of Lohana caste from Paneli Moti village in Gondal state in Kathiawar in Gujarat, India. But his grandfather was ostracized from the community because of being involved in the fishing business. Therefore his father became Muslim, though they were a liberal family. Second generation * Poonjabhai "Jinno" (also referred to as Jina Poonja9), a Lohana (1857–1902), was married to Mithhibai.10 ** m. Mithhibai ** Poonjabhai Thakkar was a prosperous Gujarati merchant. His Gujarati-language nickname "Zino" or "Jinno" means ‘Skinny.’ He moved to Karachi from Kathiawar, because of his business partnership with Grams Trading Company whose regional office was set up in Karachi. He moved to Karachi before Muhammad Ali Jinnah's birth. He and his wife had 7 children:11 # Muhammad Ali Jinnah # Ahmed Ali Jinnah # Bunde Ali Jinnah # Rahmat Bai Jinnah # Shireen Bai Jinnah # Fatima Jinnah # Maryam Bai Jinnah Third generation * Muhammad Ali Jinnah (1876–1948) ** Jinnah is the founder of Pakistan and was the country's first Governor-General.His first marriage in 1892 was the result of his mother urging him to marry his cousin Emibai Jinnah before he left for England to pursue higher studies. However, Emibai died a few months later. His second marriage took place in 1918 to Rattanbai Petit (granddaughter of Dinshaw Maneckji Petit and Ratanji Dadabhoy Tata), a Parsi who was 24 years his junior. Rattanbai converted to Islamwhen she married Jinnah.12 In 1919, she gave birth to their only daughter, Dina Jinnah.1314 ** m. Emibai Jinnah *** Dawn (newspaper) Fact File: "In his youth, Mohammad Ali Jinnah was married to a distant cousin named Emibai from Paneli village in Gujarat at his mother's urging. At the time of their marriage, Jinnah was only 16 and Emibai was 14. The marriage was arranged by his mother because she feared that when Jinnah went to England, he might end up marrying an English girl. The couple hardly lived together as Jinnah sailed from India soon after his marriage and Emibai died few weeks later."11 ** m. Rattanbai Jinnah (1900-1929) * Ahmed Ali Jinnah * Bunde Ali Jinnah * Rahmat Bai Jinnah * Shireen Jinnah * Fatima Jinnah (1893–1967) ** Fatima Jinnah was a dental surgeon, biographer, stateswoman, and one of the leading Founding mothers of modern-state of Pakistan. She also played a pivotal role in civil rights and introduced the women's rights movement in the Pakistan Movement. After her brother's death she continued to play a pivotal role in Pakistani politics and in 1965 returned to active politics by running against Ayub Khan in the 1965 elections. * Maryam Bai Jinnah Fourth generation * Dina Wadia (1919–2017) ** Dina was born to Muhammad Ali Jinnah and Rattainbai Jinnah (nee Petit) in London shortly after midnight on the morning of 15 August 1919. As Stanley Wolpert's Jinnah of Pakistan records: "Oddly enough, precisely twenty-eight years to the day and hour before the birth of Jinnah's other offspring, Pakistan."8 She had a rift with her father when she expressed her desire to marry a Parsi-born Indian, Neville Wadia. According to M C Chagla in "Roses in December", Jinnah, a Muslim, disowned his daughter after trying to dissuade her from marrying Neville. Dina Wadia was the only direct living link to Jinnah and the nation of Pakistan claiming her father as its own father of the nation is assumed to have some kind of kinship with her according to Akbar S. Ahmed.15 His descendants through her are part of the Wadia family and reside in India as she married and stayed in India after the creation of Pakistan in 1947. Dina Wadia lived alone with staff in the New York City, United States.16 Wadia died at her home in New York on 1 November 2017 at the age of 98. She was suffering from pneumonia (a bacterial lung infection).171819 Estates Quaid-e-Azam House ; Private estates * Wazir Mansion, Jinnah's birthplace in Karachi * South Court, Muhammad Ali Jinnah's former residence in Mumbai, India, currently owned by the government of India. * Muhammad Ali Jinnah House, Jinnah's former House at 10 Dr APJ Abdul Kalam Road, New Delhi, currently the Dutch Embassy in India. * Quaid-e-Azam House, Muhammad Ali Jinnah's House in Karachi ; Official residences * Governor-General's House, Jinnah's official residence in Karachi * Quaid-e-Azam Residency, Jinnah's residence in Balochistan where he spent the last days of his life Family photos * Jinnahbhai Poonja * Muhammad Ali Jinnah * Fatima Jinnah * Emibai Jinnah * Rattanbai Jinnah See also * Wadia family * Petit family References # # ^''' # '''^ Biography of Muhammad Ali Jinnah # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Gujrats gifts to India and Pakistan # ^''' The Snake Oil Salesman # '''^ The story of Pakistan # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b [permanent dead link] # ^''' The truth about Aslam Jinnah, Dawn, Liaquat Merchant, (the grandson of Maryam Bai, one of Quaid-e-Azam’s sisters), JUL 10, 2009 # '''^ Closed fist worth millions # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Fact file: Jinnah`s family # ^''' The inscription on her grave at Khoja Isnaashari Cemetery, Mazgaon, Bombay, uses name Rattanbai # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Business baron Nusli Wadia attends to his ailing mother # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ Category:Political families of Pakistan Category:Jinnah family Category:Muslim families Category:First Families of Pakistan Category:Muhammad Ali Jinnah Category:Gujarati people Category:Pakistani Ismailis Category:Indian Ismailis Category:Muhajir families